


Streets

by Noahdicc



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Flustered GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Friends to Lovers, M/M, Panic, Poor Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Relationship(s), Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noahdicc/pseuds/Noahdicc
Summary: George finds himself falling deeper into his thoughts while on his way to see Dream, his ‘best friend’.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 24





	Streets

George and dream were friends for years , playing Minecraft together almost every day as the thousands of miles prevented them from seeing each-other. Thousands of people worshipped their friendship. They were the duo and that’s what everyone saw them as , two best friends that were always glued to one another but what happens when everything changes? What happens when one of them is stuck in the middle and the other has to pull them out. 

“What would happen if I came to Florida right now” George spoke softly on the phone as he stared at his suitcase , his heart racing as his vision blurred slightly from the thoughts overflowing his head , he needed to hear that the male was happy with seeing him before getting into that car and shipping himself off to Florida . He was afraid of change and definitely a homebody but it’s been years and he needed to see Dream , or should he call him clay now? Everything lead up to this moment and his stomach twisted , his throat constricting and the thought of throwing up was coming and going.  
“I would be so happy , like a dream come true“ dream said in his normal tone , he was unaware of anything going on as he paused for a second before continuing “But im streaming though so I’ll call you later “ dream said quickly as they shared their goodbyes and hung up. The phone light up in his dark room , his shirt riding up his stomach as he laid himself down . He stared at the ceiling as he pushed away all thoughts for a second before , he gulped down the need to throw up as he grabbed his suitcase and finally made his leave to the airport , blasting “streets” as he drove , his hands shaking with anxiety and his legs as well . It wasn’t even cold- it was the thought of meeting dream and he ended up not liking him and it changed everything . 

George wasn’t ready for that to happen by far, he wanted this fantasy with dream to continue and he was tired of the games , he wanted it to be real. He never had a problem with the fan fictions but they invaded his mindset , he imagined dream holding him and calming him down and dream is the only thing that took over him like a virus . Why was he so confused about his friendship with dream? He never thought he would be debating his whole feelings for the blond. George didn’t know why dream plagued his mind so much but the feeling never disappeared once , the need for him- he’d never find someone like dream. Dream was 1 in a million and he doubted he would ever find someone so special. 

As he arrived at the airport he turned the volume down as he took a deep breathe, he couldn’t breathe for a second and panicked slightly at the feeling - why was he so worked up at the thought ? It felt like he was over doing everything but his feelings were rushing out like fresh blood out of a wound . His body tensed as he got out of the car and parked it in the lots that he had rented out to keep there. He grabbed his suit case and took one last deep breathe before walking into the airport , the airport process was easy as he wasn’t carrying any contraband on him . The only thing he carried on him that felt illegal was his feelings. And that was it , the moment that the loud speaker called out his plane number all he could think about was scenarios of how horrible it could be , he wanted to think this was gonna be a good thing and it was - it was just the invasion of his head that took over the good thoughts. He boarded the plane and sat in first class , of course he would fly first class - he got a lot of money from streaming and YouTube, not to mention dream always giving him free money. No matter how much he would beg dream to keep his money he would still continue to buy George stuff. 

George couldn’t sleep for the first three hours that he was on the plane and he felt held down by his feelings , he needed someone to pull him out of this feeling but it just stuck to him like he was sick, what sickness is this? He soon drifted off to sleep which ended the feeling for only for those hours. Back home he could barely sleep without passing out from exhaustion from how much his feelings kept him awake , this past week his feelings really came alive and were eating him alive. He could never describe it but there was always that part of him that thought it was from being so lonely , needing the blond. When he had woken up the flight had just been over , the flight attendants going around and waking people up to get off and that’s when it all hit George , now is the time. Now or never and he couldn’t make a flight back now. His hands felt sweaty now as he got up and grabbed his suit case , heading off and to get a taxi. 

The cold air of night hit him , his body shivering for another reason and he thought it couldn’t get worse. Maybe it was the fear of flying , maybe he could push all of his feelings on hating airplanes. The taxi picked him up and he told the women dreams address , 7-10 minutes of pure terror of finally seeing the male he almost craved to be around . Did he really crave dream? He couldn’t ignore the male , he always came back to him, it was like a addiction and without him he had withdrawals. It was like Dream was George’s drug. Maybe it was the feeling George missed, the feeling of being happy around him, but George’s whole persona changed whenever he wasn’t around dream , it was like dream brought out something different in him- or was he just a good actor? 

George tried to shake off his thoughts because he didn’t want to be all worked up before seeing Dream , sending money though cash-app since he hadn’t gotten the time to go to the bank and get money out- the currency change was going to be difficult . George stepped out as he grabbed his suitcase once again , it was like a repetitive thing . It was like he was going crazy , everything felt so repetitive. His legs wobbled as he inched further to the door , his hand grasping at the suitcase . And finally he knocked , nice and hard . George bit his lip as he waited , he sure hoped dream wasn’t asleep since it seemed late - but he knew the male had a horrible sleep schedule from staying up nights with him. George never told him why he couldn’t sleep but he was grateful that Dream left it alone and stayed with him. 

The door knob moved slightly before the door was swung open , revealing Dream - the man he came for . The reason he had been so worked up now right in front of him. The man he had known for years. The two made eye contact as George felt his legs almost give up on themselves for a second before he was pulled into a huge hug, hands around his waist and he finally felt warm for the first time in weeks , like dream completely melted him- breaking down his mind and body to submit to him. His shaking stopped completely as he melted into the males arms completely now . He felt like he belonged in the males arms , it took away all of his worries that he had before . 

George was sure he would marry dream if the blond ended up confessing . George didn’t know how to express his emotions but dream was always there to help him through it. Maybe that’s why he felt this way , everything he ever did was with dream - it was always dream by his side. George wasn’t a jealous person either but he hated when people flirted with dream or took away dreams attention from him. George just wanted dream to himself. Sure , he had right to be upset about that- George tried to realize that dream wasn’t his. And right now wasn’t helping as he was being brought inside and on to sit on dreams couch , they shared short conversation but George’s responses got shorter and shorter as his eyes hyper fixated on dreams facial structure , taking in everything about the male. He was perfect , from the hair that he could tell was obviously soft and fluffy to the way dream looked at him with those beautiful green eyes - yes George couldn’t exactly see dreams eyes but he found beauty in everything about dream. He was beautiful and breathtaking. 

George came back to reality at dreams question “are you okay?” Dream asked him more concerned now but George couldn’t find himself to reply , it was like his throat blocked him. The only thing George thought to do now was to kiss him, the thought plagued him . The only way dream would know how he felt ,and their lips connecting would speak a million words. George got up as he walked over to Dream , dream standing up. George wrapped his arms around the males neck as he leaned in and connected their lips. The brunet relaxed when he felt the other move his lips in sync. 

‘ In my head we belong ‘


End file.
